1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, and more particularly to a mist generating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the greenhouse effect, the global temperature increases higher and higher. Suffering the extraordinarily hot weather is quite common in summer, as it ought to be, thus people try to cool down themselves and the place they lived in by different kinds of appliances, such as electric fan and air-conditioner.
A conventional mist generating system comprises a heat exchanger assembly, a pressurizing assembly and a moist releasing assembly. The said assemblies communicate with each other via a plurality of pipelines. A volume of water flows in the pipelines. Under this arrangement, the water flows to the heat exchanger and the heat exchanger assembly cools down the temperature of the water and delivers the water to the pressurizing assembly; then, the pressurizing assembly pressurizes the water and delivers the water back to the heat exchanger assembly to cool down the temperature of the water again; thereafter, the heat exchanger assembly delivers the water which is pressurized and twice cooled to the moist releasing assembly; finally, the moist releasing assembly transforms the water into a volume of mist and releases the mist to the outside. Therefore, the outside temperature is cooled down by the mist from the conventional mist generating system, and a degree of the moistness is regulated by the conventional mist generating system. Furthermore, the conventional cooling system further comprises a water flow recycling assembly and a water filtering assembly. One end of the water flow recycling assembly communicates with one pipeline which is connected between the heat exchanger assembly and the moist releasing assembly Another end of the water flow recycling assembly communicates with another pipeline which is connected between the water filtering assembly and the heat exchanger. The water flow recycling assembly is used to deliver the water which is not timely transformed into the mist by the moist releasing assembly back to the heat exchanger assembly.
However, the conventional cooling system has some disadvantages as following.
Firstly, when the conventional mist generating system is turned off, the pressure of the cooled water that is pressurized by the pressurizing assembly cannot be reduced, so that the cooled water which is not ejected out yet would drop down from the moist releasing assembly. Therefore, the conventional mist generating system causes a waste of the water.
Secondly, the pressure of the cooled water in the pipelines is not a constant so that some issues would be caused. For example, when the pressure of the water in the pipelines is too small, the cooled water cannot be ejected from the conventional mist generating system; conversely, when the pressure of the water in the pipelines is too large, the pipelines would be broken by the pressure of the water in the pipelines.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.